Uma Prisão de Sonhos
by Lady Luz
Summary: Talvez tudo que tenha acontecido ano passado... Talvez eu deve-se transforma tudo aquilo em apenas um sonhos...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**~A Despedida que Nunca existiu~**

Certo... Eu consigo fazer isso, eu sei que consigo! Vamos lá Hinata, no três... Um... Dois... Três!

Me sentei em um pulo em cima da cama, estiquei os braços para o teto com um sorriso largo e bobo no rosto.

- Sim cama! Eu me livrei do seu feitiço! Eu consegui levantar! Hahahahahahahaha! Sinta meu poder! - Eu ria como uma criança, estava muito animada. Por que? Não sei direito...

A espera sei sim! Hoje e o ultimo dia de aula!

Uhuuul! Isso significa que o ano letivo já esta acabando! Isso significa natal! A... Como eu amo o Natal! Mas o motivo verdadeiro para eu estar tão feliz não era esse, eu irei voltar para minha casa hoje, depois de um ano, morando nessa cidade quente e abafada, finalmente vou voltar para minha casa, e rever meus amigos! Então, isso e motivo ate para mim ficar completamente alterada com vontade de pular e gritar com todo o oxigênio em meus pulmões!

Esse ano foi o pior ano de toda a minha vida... Sem nenhum exagero da minha parte.

Minha mãe faleceu no começo do ano por culpa de uma doença sem cura... Não consegui aprender o nome da doença, nomes complicados nunca foram meu forte... Ela sabia que iria morre nesse dia, não sei como, mas ela deixou uma carta escrita dizendo o que ela queria que fizéssemos... Na carta vinha dizendo que ela queria que eu viesse morar com minha tia Kanna, ate o dia 27 de novembro e muitas outras instruções.

Não entendi o motivo para que ela me manda-se para longe do meu pai, irmã e primo, e sim ficar com uma tia e o marido dela, que eu só havia visto uma vez na vida.

Agora eu sei o motivo: crescer.

Eu cheguei nesta cidade, eu era uma adolescente boba e medrosa. Ainda sou a mesma adolescente boba, mas menos medrosa, tímida... Agora consigo me sentir mais a vontade comigo mesma.

Conheci pessoas legais esse ano, mas conheci muitas pessoas que... Foram verdadeiras cobras... Sofri muito esse ano, mas foi por esse ano ruim que cresci.

O dia ocorreu como normalmente, eu fui para o colégio, fiz a ultima prova e me despedi dos poucos amigos que fiz, mas... Em momento nenhum vi a única pessoa que realmente me interessava ver...

Peguei meu celular e o olhei, quando a tela acendeu, senti a frustração tomar conta de mim. Nenhuma mensagem...

Peguei minhas malas no quarto e fui para o carro, as luzes da cidade passavam tão rapidamente por meus olhos, ao ponto de não passarem apenas de borrões...

De todas as coisas naquela cidade havia somente uma que eu não queria deixar para trás... E era ele... As vezes me surpreendo pela tola sentimentalista que eu sou...

- Hina-chan, chegamos. - Escutei a voz doce de minha tia Kanna me chamando.

- Certo. - Sorri para ela e logo desci do carro, olhando para o aeroporto a minha frente.

A sensação de nostalgia tomou conta de mim, lembrei o dia que cheguei nessa cidade, mas principalmente, lembrei da minha despedida dos meus amigos de infância e minha família. Kohaku, o marido da minha tia, já havia pegado minhas malas sem ao menos eu percebe e estava a cerca de 10 metros de distancia.

- Vamos? - Kanna pegou minha mão sorrindo.

- E.

Andamos atrás dele, e fomos logo resolver as burocracias para que eu pudesse embarca no avião. O que não demoraria muito por sinal...

Olhei para o céu pela imensa janela de vidro.

- Bem Hina-chan... E hora de nos despedimos... - A voz de Kanna me tirou do meu mundo de devaneios com sua voz suave. Não havia escutado as chamadas para embarca no avião, para ser sincera, não havia percebido o tempo passando.

- E... - Naquele instante, percebi o quão sentiria falta da minha tia e de seu marido. Kohaku e Kanna haviam me acolhido tão bem, eles realmente tentaram de tudo para me deixar o mais confortável possível, e eu no começo não colaborava muito... - Tia... - A abracei com toda a força que tinha mas sem esmagá-la, um abraço apertado e aconchegante, lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos dificultando minha visão, e elas logo teimaram em rolar por minhas bochechas. - Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Kanna afagou minha cabeça, e correspondeu meu abraço.

- Também vou sentir sua falta Hina-chan...

Me separei de minha tia e abracei Kohaku também, ele sorriu, mas ficou surpreso, porem também correspondeu meu abraço.

- Se cuida ta garota? Você e mais forte do que pensa. - Ele botou a mão no topo da minha cabeça e bagunçou meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança.

Afirmei com a cabeça, e logo comecei a corre na direção do avião, no qual rapidamente entrei já que a fila para embarque não existia mais. Olhei pela janelinha do avião assim que entrei e me sentei, não conseguia ver Kanna nem Kohaku, mas sabia que estavam lá.

_ - Por favor, todos os passageiros coloquem os cintos e... - _A voz da aero-moça ecoou pelo local, botei meu cinto e fiquei olhando pela janela, sem prestar atenção nenhuma no que ela falava e no que estava fazendo. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa...

Uma despedida a qual eu nunca teria...


	2. Flocos de Algodão Doce

_**Capitulo 1  
~Flocos de Algodão Doce~**_

As lágrimas teimavam por escorre por minhas bochechas. Por isso eu era uma idiota sentimentalista! Eu já havia lido aquele mangá tantas vezes, e ainda continuava chorando! Eu me identifico muito com a personagem principal Sumino... Fraca, tímida... Realmente sempre tive dificuldade de fazer amigos, mas diferente dela sempre tive amigos, nunca fui de fato solitária...

Mas uma vez comecei a chorar lendo o final de "Koko No Iru Yo!", realmente eu era uma sentimentalista de primeira. Guardei meu mangá dentro da mochila preta cheia de desenhos do Jack. Aquela era minha mochila favorita, era cheia de desenhos do Jack e da Sally.

_- Caros passageiros, o avião ira pousar em instantes. _– A voz da aero-moça saiu pelos alto falantes.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei pesadamente. Finalmente. Eu podia não ter medo de aviões ou de voar, não era aflição ou algo do tipo, só... Só queria poder mais uma vez ver aquela cidade tingida de branco... Mas uma vez ver os flocos de neve caindo lenta e suavemente ate o chão.

Olhei para o teto do avião, um olhar distante. Qualquer um que me vi-se saberia que eu de fato não olhava aquele teto branco, mas sim algo dentro de minha própria mente.

"_- Por que esta chorando? – A voz havia me pegado de surpresa. Me virei para a direção da voz. Botei a mão no peito, em uma tentativa psicológica de acalmar meu coração._

_Não vi o rosto da pessoa, somente o contorno de seu corpo, a sombra da imensa arvore atrapalhava a ver a pessoa direito, e a indecisão de luz e escuridão do por do sol atrapalhava mais ainda. Mas a sua voz havia sido marcada em minha mente. Não havia como defini-la... Ela era inebriante e hipnotizante, tinha um tom de distancia de solidão, assim como o de sofrimento e frieza... Mas ainda havia um tom suave de doçura e sensualidade... Algo que se eu fosse comparar com alguma coisa no mundo seria com o meu chocolate favorito, chocolate meio amargo ao leite com cristais de baunilha dentro._

_Olhei para as sombras. Não respondi sua pergunta. Apenas o fitei por um longo tempo."_

- Senhorita... O avião já pousou. – A aero-moça me arrancou de minhas lembranças.

Me levantei e peguei minha mochila, sorri para ela e a agradeci pelo aviso. Sai do avião, logo me misturando com a multidão das pessoas que andavam para varias direções do aero porto.

- HINA! – A voz estridente entrou pelos meus ouvidos como um toque suave de sinos de Natal.

Me virei para a origem da voz, e senti o oxigênio me faltar nos pulmões, assim como senti todo meu corpo em transe sem conseguir se mexer. Foi quando percebi que estava correndo, minhas pernas haviam começado a se mexer sem que eu as comandasse para isso, corria na direção daquele garoto loiro tão irritante e alegre, que eu amava tanto.

- Naru! – Pulei em cima dele, que cambaleou para trás mas que não caiu, eu era muito menor do que ele, na verdade eu era a mais baixa de todos os meus amigos.

Ele começou a me girar no ar, como se eu fosse uma criança, e ambos estávamos rindo. Talvez realmente eu fosse uma criança, mas ele não era menos criança do que eu, mas qual seria a graça de deixar de ser criança afinal? Eu ao menos não vejo nenhum.

Ele parou de me girar no ar, e me abraçou forte e demoradamente, demorou bastante para que eu pudesse sentir meus pés tocarem o chão novamente.

Me entortei um pouco para ver quem estava atrás de Naruto e logo voltei a sorri animadamente.

- Nii-san! Hanabi! – Abracei meu primo e logo puxei Hanabi para o abraço, como era bom abraça-los!

- Onee-chan! – Hanabi me abraçou apertado, como se tive-se medo que eu fosse embora novamente, mas eu não iria... Não queria mais ficar tanto tempo longe das pessoas mais preciosas para mim, não de novo.

- E ai... Seu amigo de infância aqui não vai ganhar um abraço também não? – A voz de um ciumento e possessivo Kiba se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Hum? – Olhei para ele com uma falsa cara de confusa. – Não estou vendo nenhum amigo de infância aqui... Só o amor da minha vida, o Naru-kun! – Abracei Naruto novamente sorrindo como uma criança manhosa.

- Me senti trocado agora... – Kiba fez sua cara de cachorro sem dono, quando eu rir um pouco e finalmente o abracei, sua face voltou ater aquele sorriso animado e amarelo.

Me separei dele e abracei Tenten que me olhava com um bico manhoso como se eu a tive-se esquecido e logo abracei Shino também. Foi quando me toquei.

- Nii-san onde ta o Otou-san?

- Teve que viajar a negócios.

Mesmo sabendo disso, ainda achei que faltava mais alguma coisa... Mas o que? Era alguém que eu sabia que nunca deixaria de vir me ver. Fui abraçando as outras pessoas ali como Rock Lee e Ino.

- Hina! Já pegamos as suas malas. – Naruto pegou minha mão. – Vamos logo então, vamos comemorar na sua lanchonete favorita!

Foi quando me veio à luz na mente.

- Naru! Cade a Naruko? – Indaguei.

- Aquela gata irritante que eu te dei? Ela ta viva ainda, não se preocupe.

Saímos de dentro do aero porto, e senti o ar frio em contato com minha pele, a visão da paisagem totalmente branca, já estava entardecendo, os flocos de neve que caiam ganhavam uma tonalidade sutil de rosa e laranja clarinho, parecendo que eram flocos de algodão doce que caiam do céu.

Meus olhos brilharam ao ver aquela visão que antes eu via com freqüência, e que antes não dava seu devido valor.

Corri para o meio da neve e comecei a girar, como se fosse uma criança, com os braços abertos, eles agora eram asas que me faziam voar por sensações que a tanto tempo eu não sentia. Parei de girar e fiquei olhando para cima, para o céu onde os flocos de neve se formavam, de onde eles caiam do infinito de forma tão graciosa.

- Hina-chan! Vamos logo! Você vai ter o resto do ano para brincar na neve! – Naruto me chamou acenando para mim.

Fechei os olhos e sorri. E... Eu teria o resto do ano para brincar na neve.

Eles já haviam começado a andar na direção do local que iríamos, e logo já estava correndo atrás deles sorrindo tão animada, que provavelmente eles não estavam me reconhecendo.

Abri a porta devagar... A quanto tempo não entrava ali? Havia aberto somente uma pequena fresta da porta quando hesitei.

Aquele quarto... Ainda tinha o cheiro do perfume dela... E ainda tinha o som da sua risada suave que sempre me agradou tanto... E ainda tinha a sua voz cantando que quando eu era uma criancinha me botava para dormi...

Terminei de abrir a porta e acendi a luz com um pouco de medo. E se Otou-san tive-se mudado aquela sala?

Quando a luz ligou vi ela do mesmo jeito, limpa, com o piano no mesmo canto, assim como o violino e flauta... Assim como a mesinha de centro e aqueles dois sofás tão confortáveis, assim como tudo continuava igual.

Entrei dentro do cômodo e andei na direção do violino, o peguei com carinho, olhei para o piano, e comecei a tocar, "When The Love Falls" de Yiruma.

"_- Oka-chan! – A chamei enquanto pegava o violino sorrindo abertamente. – Vamos fazer um dueto?_

_- Vamos... Que tal... Hum... When The Love Falls?_

_- Do Yiruma? – Meus olhos brilharam._

_- Exatamente, eu sei que você gosta muito dele. – Ela sorriu amavelmente como sempre fazia._

_Então começamos a tocar, aquela musica tão linda, que eu amava tanto."_

Quando estava já estava na metade da música parei de tocar. Me ajoelhei no chão botando o violino de lado, a lágrimas rolavam sem parar pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia... Não conseguia ainda... O vazio que aquela ferida havia tomado em meu peito ainda era grande de mais... E fazer isso... Era... Era cutucar uma ferida que ainda começava a se cicatrizar...

Me levantei e botei o violino em seu canto ainda chorando. Sai do quarto e fechei a porta, logo me encostando na mesma. Soluços fracos e baixos saiam por entre meus lábios o que era o suficiente para balançar meu corpo quase todo... Respirei profundamente varias vezes, ate meu peito se acalmar e voltar a bater normalmente, as lágrimas começaram a parar de cair, mas meus olhos continuavam vermelhos.

Sequei as lágrimas que ainda caiam com as costas da mão, e respirei profundamente uma ultima vez. Me afastei da porta e comecei a andar na direção do meu quarto, e assim que entrei neste, não fiz questão de acender a luz ou algo do tipo, simplesmente me joguei em cima da minha cama, e me encolhi, sentido falta de um abraço.


	3. Lembranças Doces Lembranças

_**Minhas Palavras:**_Bem... Eu fiquei tão feliz em ver as Reviews! Muito obrigada por terem se dado ao trabalho de ler! Bem, não sou muito de escrever coisas muito longas, então em geral meus capítulos são pequenos, mas tento fazê-los para que mesmo pequenos vocês gostem deles, então, domo arigato pela atenção o/

_**Capitulo 2  
~ Lembranças... Doces Lembranças ~**_

Os dias se passaram calmos... Ino e Naruto haviam ficado na recuperação em algumas matérias, então seus amigos mais afortunados que passaram direto, os estávamos ajudando. O que realmente estava sendo complicado, nunca mais iria querer explicar funções logarítmicas para o Naruto...

Os dias se passavam comuns, arrastados... Como se falta-se alguma coisa... Bem realmente faltava...

Botava o minha blusa de frio que tinha uma gola alta e frouxa, assim como mangas longas e levemente frouxas, mesmo sendo uma blusona frouxa ela não deformava minha silhueta, suas sobras de pano eram estratégicas para passar um ar estranhamente mais despojado. Estava com uma calça preta e um casaquinho preto, assim como um par de botinhas brancas com um salto muito pequeno, o menor que tinha na loja.

Eu podia muito bem ser baixinha, a mais tampinha do grupo, mas também era muito desastrada, e como eu aceito minha altura, não tenho motivos para usar saltos gigantescos para ficar mais alta.

Ate por que os melhores perfumes estão nos pequenos frascos.

- Meow... – O miado mimoso de Naruko chamou minha atenção. Fitei aqueles olhos dourados e aquela pelagem rajada preta e branca.

Ela era a gatinha persa que Naruto havia me dado, ela era realmente mimosa, logo tornou a miar novamente.

- A Naruko, não me olhe assim... – Comentei. Os olhos grandes dela me encaravam, implorando para que eu não saísse. – Eu prometo que volto! – Andei na direção dela, fazendo cafuné atrás de sua orelhinha felpuda, ela fechou os olhinhos ronronando. – Bem xauzinho.

Me afastei dela e sai do meu quarto correndo, logo descendo as escadas, Naruko me seguiu, e parou de andar a uns 3 metros da porta quando sai de dentro de casa.

- Yo Hina! – Naruto acenou para mim. Sorri para ele.

- Naru-kun! Achei que iríamos nos encontrar só...

- Pensei em ir com você. – Ele sorriu, mostrando todos seus dentes alvos. – E eu não aceito um não como resposta! – Brincou ele com uma cara de sério.

- Certo! – Falei enquanto ria.

Eu já havia sido apaixonada por Naruto, cheguei a me declarar...

"_- Na...Naruto-kun! – O chamei correndo em sua direção._

_- Hina-chan, yo! – Ele levantou a mão acenando animadamente para mim._

_Achava que meu coração ia sair pela minha garganta e começar a dançar pela rua movimentada, era final de ano e o Natal já estava chegando. Botei a mão direita em meu peito enquanto a esquerda se encontrava na minha perna, havia corrido muito, precisava recuperar o fôlego._

_- Na... Naru...Naruto-kun... Eu... Eu queria... Falar uma coisa para você... – Pausada, fraca, baixa, tricotada e gaguejada... Minha voz havia saído exatamente assim._

_- Hina-chan, você esta bem? Esta com febre? Você esta muito vermelha... Você não gostaria de descansar?_

_Fiquei com a coluna reta e olhei para cima, fitando ele diretamente, mergulhando na vastidão daqueles olhos azuis, minhas pernas estavam bambas e a voz parecia ter sumido. Não! Vamos Hinata! Você já veio ate aqui, já vai levar um sermão do seu pai por ter fugido de casa tão tarde da noite e ainda por cima do jantar que ele fizera para ser uma reunião de família! Já havia decidido que iria contar para ele hoje! Justamente hoje por que talvez ele vá embora!_

_- Naruto-kun eu te amo! –Falei rápida antes que a vergonha toma-se conta de mim e me impedisse, antes que eu pensa-se melhor no que estava prestes a fazer e fosse embora. Antes que eu fica-se com medo._

_- Hi... Hinata? – Ele ficou me encarando surpreso, estava com o rosto corado._

_- Eu decidi falar... Por... Que... Talvez... Você se mude... Se mude para... Para longe de mim e..._

_- Hina-chan... Eu não vou me mudar... E só uma viagem... – Tanto minha voz como a dele eram baixas e envergonhadas._

_Não vai se mudar? Raios! Eu iria matar elas! Tenten e Ino! Como elas tiveram a coragem de mentir! Elas disseram que ele ia se mudar! Eu iria matá-las com os métodos de tortura mais cruéis que existem! Eu teria minha vingança! Eu juro que teria!_

_- Mas... Fico feliz... – Olhei para ele confusa. Feliz? – Por talvez... Eu também sinta o mesmo por você Hina-chan..._

_Senti o oxigênio faltar nos meus pulmões. Eu havia me preparado tanto para escutar um não, para ser rejeitada que... Eu em momento algum pensei... Que... Que ele iria dizer uma resposta afirmativa ou que ele poderia retribuir meus sentimentos... Não passou pela minha mente..._

_Meu coração estava feliz, e eu estava com uma cara de espanto idiota, e com as bochechas muito coradas, foi quando comecei a sorri como uma... uma... Boba apaixonada._

_Ele olhou para trás, sua mãe o estava chamando para entrar logo no trem, logo se voltou para mim novamente, com aquele sorriso brincando em seus lábios. _

_Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, o ar que havia decidido voltar para os meus pulmões repentinamente agora entrava e saia rapidamente. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que provavelmente quem passa-se próximo de nos dois os escutava, sentia meu rosto quente e minhas mão geladas, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia mandar meu corpo fazer nada! Não sei como segurei meio hesitante a blusa dele quando ele encostou as mãos em meus ombros, só sei que fechei os olhos no exato momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram em um singelo selinho. Principalmente não sei como não desmaiei._

_Ele logo se afastou e sorriu, acenando para mim e eu acenando para ele, que logo entrou no trem._

_Eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar ate que o trem saiu do meu campo de visão. Levei os dedos trêmulos ate meus lábios, ainda sentindo aquele toque rápido... Foi quando percebi que não era um sonho._

_Foi quando eu me surpreendi mais uma vez por não ter desmaiado."_

Era estranho lembrar daquilo... Eu e Naruto chegamos a namorar, mas durou um mês. Acho que percebemos durante aquele mês que nossos sentimentos eram puramente fraternais, ambos éramos como irmãos, e como era esse mesmo sentimento para ambos, ninguém saiu machucado da relação, na verdade fazíamos brincadeiras sobre esse assunto com certa freqüência ate.

Caminhávamos um ao lado do outro. Conversando trivialidades.

- Então Hina, você ainda não me contou, como são os amigos que você fez lá? – Ele sorriu.

- Bem... Tinha uma garota muito explosiva, mas que sempre queria cuidar de todo mundo a Sakura-chan, assim como tinha a Temari-san que era muito mandona... Tinha o Chouji, acho que você ia gostar muito de conversa com ele, e tinha o Sasuki-san que tem uma cara que te dar arrepios quando ele esta com raiva mas também e um ótimo amigo... Tinha o Kankuro-san ele tentou diversas vezes me fazer entrar no clube de te atro... E tinha o... – Parei de falar.

- E tinha o? – Incentivou ele. – Hinata? Hei H...

"_- Hinata... – A voz rouca dele sempre, sempre se sobre saia por cima das outras, ele não falava alto para que isso ocorresse, mas era por que a voz dele aguçava minha audição apenas para escutá-la melhor. – Fique quieta..._

_Olhei para ele sem entender. Ele apenas me fitava com um sorriso muito pequeno nos lábios. Continuei o olhando confusa._

_- Pronto. – Ele olhou para o lado, e continuei o encarando confusa. – Era só para guarda essa cena de recordação, nada de mais. Como não estou com uma câmera aqui, queria poder ao menos decorar. Afinal, não quero esquecer nenhum traço do meu pequeno anjo._

_- Bobo... – Olhei para o lado extremamente corada."_

- Hinata! – Berrou Naruto me puxando bruscamente de encontro com seu corpo. Balancei a cabeça voltando a mim.

- Desculpa, acho que me distrai um pouco.

- Um pouco? Você quase foi atropelada! – Olhei para ele vendo a preocupação estampada naqueles orbes azuis.

- Desculpe...

- O que ele fez? – Indagou Naruto olhando para mim. O olhei confusa, ele quem? – Você ia falar de outro garoto que conheceu quando ficou desse jeito, o que ele fez com você Hinata? Eu vou quebrar a cara dele!

- Não houve nada Naru-kun, nada. – Sorri para ele.

- Hinata não minta para mim... – Começou ele, já sabia o que estava por vir: interrogatórios.

- Hinata! – A voz de Tenten me chamando foi como um coro de anjos para mim.

Salva pelo gongo! Ou nesse caso, pelos gritos da minha amada amiga Tenten.

- Tenten-chan! – Corri na direção dela a abraçando.

Sabia que não iria conseguir escapar do interrogatório do meu amigo, mesmo eu fugindo, uma hora eu teria que o responder... Mas... Não queria ter que responder isso agora, não agora... Ainda não estava me sentindo pronta para isso...

Se ao menos eu consegui-se esquecer... Torna tudo apenas um sonho, um sonho distante...

- Hei Naruto! Vem pra cá! – Gritou Kiba.

Olhei naqueles olhos azuis mais uma vez e sorri.

"Eu te conto mais tarde", era isso que meus olhos diziam para ele, que me olhou como um cachorrinho sem dono, apenas sorri mais largamente. E mais uma vez ele entendeu minhas palavras seu eu precisar dizê-las. "Sim, eu prometo".

Ele veio correndo ate nossa direção e abraçou Kiba, o botando entre seu braços e dando leves cascudos em sua cabeça. Era engraçado vê-los brincando daquele jeito, como duas crianças.

"_- Eu prometo nunca lhe esquecer Hinata..."_

_Botei a mão no peito. Será que era certo eu querer esquecer?_

_**Mas agradecimentos:**_

Agradeço a FranHyuuga, Millah-san e claro a Nanami Hafner! Vocês foram as motivadoras pra eu escrever logo esse capitulo!

Espero que gostem desse!


	4. Um Rápido Sequestro

**Eu Falando: **E ai pessoinhas! Acho que esse capitulo não ta tão leskal como eu queria que estivesse ç.ç~

Qualquer erro de gramática me avisem, por favozinho, ñ tenho beta e sou muito lesada erros nos meus textos são as coisas mais comuns que existem na face da Terra D=

Bem, eu to de re. (), então eu estou maldizendo muuito a matemáticas e as físicas, mas eu ñ vou parar de postar, só vou avisando logo, que o próximo capitulo sai dia 23, planejo que ele seja beeeem grande! Por que ele vai ter a véspera de Natal e o próprio Natal! Pode sair algum capitulo antes, isso dependera do meu tempo e minha criatividade =3

_**Capitulo 3  
~ Um Rápido Sequestro ~**_

Acenei para meus amigos enquanto me distanciava do local. Estava com sono... Naruto havia me feito prometer para ele que eu não iria poder demorar muito a contar o que tinha acontecido para ele. Mas aquele não era um assunto que eu queria falar tão cedo... Peguei meu celular, já começando a discar o numero da minha casa, talvez Neji pude-se vir me buscar, já estava tarde para voltar a pé para casa.

Senti uma mão agarrar meu pulso e tomar meu celular, assim como outra envolvendo minha cintura e me guiando para outro lado. Suspirei pesadamente.

- O que vocês duas estão tramando?

- Nada, já estamos botando nosso plano em pratica. – Ino sorriu para mim.

- Que seria?

- Te seqüestrar, oras. O que mais seria? – Disse Tenten simplesmente, como se aquela fosse a afirmação mais obvia do mundo, e por um certo lado, aquela era uma das afirmações mais obvias vindo delas duas.

- E antes que você proteste, já temos a autorização por escrita do seu pai e do seu priminho irritantemente ciumento e possessivo. – Ino largou meu pulso e correu na direção de um carro prata e abriu uma das portas de trás. – Entre garotas.

Eu não entrei no carro, eu fui praticamente empurrada para dentro dele por Tenten que entrou atrás de mim, logo seguida pela loira, mas esta se sentou no banco do passageiro, ao lado de seu pai.

- Boa noite tio! – Anunciou Tenten ao ver o pai de Ino sorrindo para nós três.

- Garotas, não teria sido mais fácil convidá-la? A Hina-chan esta com uma tremenda cara de irritada.

- Que nada! Ela gosta disso! – Comentou Ino se virando para mim e sorrindo. – Ne Hina? – A olhei seria, e com a cara mais cruel que eu conseguia fazer... O que resultou numa careta e em um coro de quatro pessoas gargalhando.

Olhei pela janela, vendo as varias luzes da rua passando apenas como um borrão. Era tão lindo... A imensidão do branco da neve se misturava com as cores vibrantes das luzes de bares e outras coisas, assim como as cores acinzentadas de algumas construções... E tudo ficava tão misteriosamente lindo daquele jeito...

- Hina? – Chamou Tenten, me virei para ela. – Quando chegarmos na casa da Ino, você terá que contar tudo! Temos que botar toda a conversa em dia.

- Certo. – Sorri.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos à residência dos Yamanaka. Sempre adorei a casa da Ino, ela tinha dois andares e era muito grande, metade do primeiro andar da casa era a floricultura da família, a outra metade era a cozinha, sala de jantar e a sala, e o segundo era onde ficavam os quartos, e ainda tinha um terraço, com uma pequena estufa, o terraço era o jardim da família.

Entramos na casa e fomos correndo para o quarto de Ino.

Mas isso significa: entramos, Ino agarrou minha mão e saiu me arrastando pela casa ate seu quarto com Tenten correndo ao seu lado e eu atrás quase caindo por não ser tão rápida quanto às outras duas.

Mas para minha sorte eu cheguei viva no quarto da loira, pelo menos a maior parte de mim estava viva, minhas sobre minhas pernas não poderia fazer a mesma afirmação.

O silencio pairou por nós três, mas isso não durou muito. Logo elas duas começaram a me bombardear com o que havia acontecido. O problema era que as duas estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, e as poucas coisas que eu estava conseguindo absorver eram coisas simples, não parecia que o grupo havia sofrido grandes mudanças.

O pior foi quando elas terminaram de falar, e simplesmente olharam para mim sorrindo, esperando que eu começa-se a falar.

- Bem... – Comecei meio timidamente. – Assim que eu cheguei lá... Conheci o marido da minha tia Kanna, Kohaku-san... Eles foram muito gentis comigo e...

- Hina-chan! – Ino exclamou me fazendo olhar para ela. – Eu já esperava isso, são seus parentes, mas o que eu quero saber e sobre as pessoas que você conheceu lá! – Ela estava visivelmente curiosa e empolgada.

- Bem... – Comecei a falar das pessoas, e das personalidades delas, falei de Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Chouji, Kankuro.

Falei que Temari era a presidente do conselho estudantil, e que Sakura era a vice, que ambas eram muito mandonas, mas também completamente diferentes. Comentei que Chouji era o melhor cozinheiro que já havia conhecido, e que provavelmente isso era de família, disse como Kankuro adorava teatro e gostava de colecionar marionetes, que Sasuke adorava praticar artes marciais e escutar música muito alta nos fones de ouvido e que era muito sério, mas um ótimo amigo.

E quando fui perceber a próxima pessoa da qual eu ia falar, senti minha garganta fica seca.

Era muito perceptível meu nervosismo, simplesmente por eu não conseguir nem falar o nome _dele_...

- Hina-chan? – Me chamou Tenten.

Olhei para ela e sorri. Respirei fundo, procurando todas as forças que eu não tinha para falar aquele nome.

- E tinha o Gaara-kun...

Eu podia imaginar que a janela seria aberta por um vento forte, ou que ia começar a ter fortes rajadas de vento, que a luz iria se desligar sozinha ou qualquer coisa a sombrosa por dizer esse nome, assim como acontecia nos filmes, quando a mocinha falava o nome de quem ela não podia.

Mas isso não era um filme, era a vida real, e eu não era a mocinha, era só uma garota comum. Eu estava exagerando... Nem sabia ao certo o porquê...

- Hum... Gaara e? – Tenten repetiu o nome dele, me incentivando a falar.

- Bem... Ele e uma pessoa bem quieta... Não sei o que falar sobre ele... – Me controlei para não gaguejar. Ele realmente era quieto, não estava mentindo, e não sabia o que falar sobre ele... Afinal ele era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conhecia, não havia palavras que pudessem defini-lo para mim, eu só não queria falar sobre ele agora... Então tinha que parecer o mais natural o possível ao falar sobre ele.

- Hum... – Ino ficou com uma expressão pensativa e logo voltou a sorri. – Hina-chan vai ter um show daquela banda que você gosta daqui a não muito tempo!

Pela mudança de assunto, ou elas decidiram deixar o assunto pra depois, ou elas engoliram minha "atuação"... O mais provável era um pouco das duas coisas.

Conversamos durante um bom tempo sobre música e outros assuntos quaisquer. E fomos dormi bem tarde, acho que já deveria estar dando unas quatro da manhã quando nos deitamos.

"_Estava andando pelos corredores do colégio. Suspirei pesadamente, eu realmente não havia nascido para praticar esportes, aquilo era um fato._

_- Hinata-chan! – A voz estridente de Kankuro invadiu meus pensamentos. Logo me virei para ele sorrindo._

_- Oi Kankuro-san..._

_- Hinata, você viu o meu ele por ai? – Indagou ele._

_- Hum? – Pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes. Ele? Tinha tantos garotos naquele colégio, não seria mais fácil usar um referencial melhor do que 'ele'?_

_- Você estava falando com ele na hora do intervalo, sabe, um ruivo irritante. – A sim... Este 'ele'._

_- Gaara-san?_

_- Esse mesmo!_

_- Não sei..._

_- Droga! Onde ele se meteu? – Ele falava mais consigo mesmo do que comigo. Rir um pouco, ele tinha mania de falar sozinho. – Bem, obrigada Hinata, ate mais. – Ele saiu correndo pelos corredores._

_Voltei a andar na direção que andava antes de Kankuro me chamar, entrei na sala de música, geralmente vazia._

_- Yo. – A voz dele invadiu meus ouvidos, enchendo meus pensamentos com aquela voz de veludo._

_- Kankuro esta te procurando Gaara-kun. – Avisei, embora fosse obvio que ele nem se importaria._

_- Certo. – Ele olhou para mim. Era tão estranho olhar para aqueles olhos... Eles me faziam perder o ar, e mesmo assim parecia que eu flutuava quando olhava diretamente para aqueles olhos turquesa._

_- Por que esta aqui? – Indaguei._

_- Queria passar mais tempo com você. – Comentou simplesmente. Senti minhas bochechas arderem um pouco. – Você não e irritante. – Ele se escorou na janela. Eu me sentei na frente do piano, passando os dedos levemente pelas teclas. – Por que você não toca?_

_- Não tenho coragem..._

_- Por que? Você sempre vem aqui apenas para ficar olhando o piano? – Não falei. Minha mãe era fascinada por pianos, ela amava tocar musicas neles... Quando ficava perto de um, era como se ela estivesse ao meu lado novamente. – Tem haver com aquela vez que eu lhe vi chorando? – Apenas abaixei a cabeça, deixando as mechas do meu cabelo esconderem meu rosto. – Desculpe se..._

_- Não... Você não falou nada de mais... – Levantei o rosto e olhei para ele, sorrindo, um sorriso pequeno e meio melancólico._

_- Sabe Hinata... – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, voltei a olhar para o piano. – Não gosto de te ver assim... – Olhei para ele._

_O rosto dele estava tão próximo do meu, e a respiração dele batia levemente em meu rosto, podia sentir o cheiro inebriante e levemente cítrico que ele tinha... Aproximei um pouco mais meu rosto do dele, e senti a mão dele segurar minha cintura._

_- GAARA ACHEI VOCÊ! – A porta foi aberta repentinamente, e nos afastamos rapidamente, sentia minhas bochechas arderem como fogo. Péssima hora... Nunca tinha tido tanta vontade de matar alguém como tinha agora de matar Kankuro._

_- O que foi? – Indagou Gaara, seu tom de voz estava normal, mas podia sentir a profunda irritação nela._

_Não prestei atenção no que eles dois falavam, estava ocupada de mais olhando meus próprios pés._

_- Certo. – Senti dois braços fortes envolvendo meu corpo e um leve beijo na minha bochecha. – Ate amanhã Hinata._

_Gaara foi ate a porta e olhou para mim, eu sorri timidamente para ele, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso._

_Quando a porta se fechou eu suspirei pesadamente._

_- Kankuro... Você não podia ter demorado mais pra achar agente? – Indaguei para mim mesma, em um tom manhoso."_

Abri os olhos, me acostumando com a luz. Já era de manhã?

Olhei pela janela, vendo o céu por trás de algumas nuvens. O dia estava lindo...

**Mas Palavrinhas Irritantes:**

Pois é! Ta ai, o final do capitulo fico besta, eu acho pelo menos, mas espero que tenham gostado!

Me avisem se ele estiver muito ruim, eu vou deletá-lo e reescrevê-lo, pq se ñ tiver muito haver prefiro fazer outro D=

Bem, vou passar a responder as Reviews do povo, então, ai vai! o/

_**Millah-san:**_ Nhoii! Brigadinha, que bom que vc acha que eu escrevo bem! Vou tentar melhorar sempre pra valer esse elogio! Se vc vai chorar ou ñ eu ñ sei dizer, e também ñ vou dizer o que pode acontecer, pq ainda estou planejando muita coisa, e sobre a voz do Gaara, tinha que ser assim, afinal e o Gaara lindo e poderoso, amo ele! Tambem prefiro a Hinata e o Naruto como amigos, e muito fofo. *.*

_**Nanami Hafner:**_ Waaa, que menina fofa, adora a palavra fofa, da vontade de morde! *.* Podem ser curtinhas, mas adoro elas! Continue lendo, e quando eu fizer alguma burrada me avisa pra eu corrigir, ñ quero desperdiçar seus elogios *.*

Bem pessoas queridas e amadas e isso! Espero sinceramente que esteja bom, e claro, desejo logo previamente um ótimo Natal! Cheio de doces e presentes! Muitas risadas e alegrias para vocês!

Se quiserem me mandar presentes eu aceito de bom grado, ate digo o que quero *~*

Beijinhos ;*************


	5. A Cidade do Crepúsculo

_**Minhas Amadas Irritações: **_Oiiiiiiiiii! FELIZ VESPERA DA VESPERA DE NATAL PARA TODO MUNDO *-*

E o Gaara aparece aqui *3* Meus planos era ele aparecer mais, mais pra frente, mas eu tive uma luz hoje, que me fez ter idéias idiotas novas *-*

Em parte a culpa dessas idéias e do meu jogo favorito Kingdom Hearts *3*

_**Capitulo 4  
~ A Cidade do Crepúculo ~**_

Haviam muitas pessoas na rua, correndo de um lado pro outro, com sacolas e sacolas cheias de presentes. Véspera de Natal, um dos meus dias favoritos do ano. Sempre gostei do Natal, e acreditei no Papai Noel ate os 12 anos de idade, não vou mentir, acredito no bom velinho ate hoje, mas de um modo diferente.

Sim, ele existe, foi um homem que viveu há séculos atrás, e que ainda hoje vive, nos corações de cada pessoa, o espírito dele visita nossos corações todo ano nesta época, nos dando um pouco de sua bondade e esperança. Isso para muito se chamaria espírito natalino, mas também e este espírito.

Uma vez uma priminha me perguntou: "Como o Papai Noel entra pela chaminé? E as casas que não tem chaminé? Como ele sabe quem e bonzinho e malvado? Como ele viaja o mundo todo em uma noite só?".

Ela não acreditava mais nele, e tinha só 5 anos... Limitei-me a sorrir, e perguntar, se ela não acreditava mais nele, qual seria a utilidade em saber? Ela apenas fez uma careta contrariada e quando já estava correndo para os braços de minha tia, eu sorri largamente e gritei "Isso se chama magia!" e cada uma foi para seu lado.

Eu realmente acredito que o Natal e uma época de magias e sonhos... Então logo acredito em "milagres de natal"...

Me pergunto se algum milagre destes ira acontecer comigo... E se será o milagre que eu quero...

Dia 23... O dia que antecede a véspera de Natal... Também não falta muito para o ano termina... A paisagem quase totalmente branca, era tingida por uma tonalidade levemente alaranjada. Estava em um banco, com varias arvores do parque a minha volta, todas muito iluminadas por luzes brancas e douradas de natal, troncos e galhos.

Suspirei pesadamente, enfiando as mão para dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo preto com detalhes brancos. Levantei e comecei a andar, escutando o som dos meus passos. Não havia muita gente aqui agora... A maioria das pessoas já estava em casa, preparando-se para as festas, e a outra parte estava correndo por ai, comprando os presentes. Uma porcentagem mínima estava fazendo o mesmo que eu: simplesmente caminhar.

Não sou fã de atividades esportivas, muito menos de correria, mas gosto muito de caminhar.

Parei de andar por um momento, olhando para o outro lado da rua. La estava a estação de trem... Bem que eu podia...

Peguei meu celular e disquei os números rapidamente.

_Tuu... Tuu... Tuu..._

Esse barulhinho me dar nos nervos...

_Tuu... Tu-_

- _Alô? _– Logo escutei a voz do meu primo do outro lado da linha.

- Nii-san, pode avisar o Otou-san que, eu vou sair?

_- Hinata, para onde você pensa que vai em pleno dia 23 de dezembro? Amanhã e véspera de natal! _– Ele estava com o tom de voz levemente, muito levemente, alterado.

- Eu sei Nii-san, eu vou chegar amanhã de manhã, no maximo, estourando, meio dia. Eu prometo. Só avise o Otou-san, para ele não ficar preocupado comigo certo? E não Nii-san, não importa o quanto você proteste dizendo que eu não posso ir eu vou. – Sorri imaginando a careta que ele fizera. – Entenda, esse e meu presente de natal, para mim mesma.

Ele ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. Mas não falei nada, só me restava esperar o que ele tinha a dizer.

_- Ta... Ta bem... Mas meio dia em ponto! Não se atreva há chegar um minuto depois disso!_

Apenas rir, e dei um rápido tchau, desliguei o celular e corri para a estação de trem. Não estava com muito dinheiro, mas estava com o cartão de credito, que eu estava carregando, caso lembra-se de algum presente que não havia comprado.

Empurrei a porta de vidro entrando no local. Um homem me encarou.

- Uma passagem para _Twiligh Town¹_ por favo.

- Para que horário? – Indagou ele.

- Qual e o próximo trem que saia para lá? – Perguntei, se só tivesse passagens para amanhã, eu desistiria da idéia.

- Daqui a 15 minutos. – O olhei, e ele logo entendeu o que meu olhar dizia. – Sim, ainda a vagas nele, na verdade, esta praticamente vazio.

Comprei minha passagem, e corri para a área de embarque dos trens, não demorou muito para que o meu chegasse.

O trem como previsto, não demorou para chegar, e logo embarquei no mesmo. A viagem para Twiligh Twon não demorava muito, em media uns quarenta minutos de ônibus. Logo o tempo estimado passou, e pude descer do trem.

O céu já estava escuro, logo iria dar seis horas.

Comecei a andar pelas ruas de tijolos da cidade, não era uma cidade nem grande, nem pequena, mas era um ótimo lugar para se visitar, principalmente nesta época do ano.

Continuei andando, pelas ruas, vendo as enfeitadas, tudo brilhava de um modo tão singelo... Fui ate a praça principal, e... Sinceramente, tive que conter um grito de surpresa.

Milagres de Natal? Se antes eu já acreditava, agora eu já tenho a prova de que existem.

Quais a chances de que, ele tivesse tido a mesma idéia que eu? Tivesse tido a idéia de vir para cá, exatamente no mesmo dia?

Não sei... Mas a visão de seus cabelos vermelhos balançando levemente com o vento frio, seus olhos turquesa fitando o céu cheio de estrelas, sua face extremamente alva assim como a minha...

Senti minhas bochechas arderem muito, somente em velo ali, a minha frente.

Da cidade dele pra cá, era em media unas quatro cinco/seis horas de viagem.

Fiquei ali, paralisada o encarando, como uma completa idiota. Minhas pernas não se moviam, não importava quanto eu mandasse elas se moverem, ou para mais perto dele, ou para mais longe, não se mexiam. Era como se o sangue que estava em todo meu corpo, estivesse concentrado todo em minha cabeça, mais exatamente em minhas bochechas.

- Você estava certa... – Sua voz quebrou o silêncio que estava no lugar. Como ele havia notado que eu estava aqui? Como?– A lua vista daqui e quase tão linda quanto seus olhos Hinata... – Certo, certo, certo... Se antes e estava corada, agora eu estou mais ainda.

- Co... Como você... – Comecei a falar parando a fala no ar, um dos motivos por minha voz ter sumido quando ele olhou para mim, e o outro foi por que ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu consegui sentir seu perfume por causa do vento, e inconfundível, assim como sua presença.

Abaixei o rosto envergonhada.

- Hinata... – Ele começou a falar. Era tão incomum vê-lo quebrando o silêncio, era tão raro _Ele_ iniciar o dialogo. – Desculpe... – O olhei, se havia algum motivo para ele se desculpar, eu não me lembrava, estava ate surpresa por ainda lembra do meu nome! Eu me surpreendo com minha capacidade de me torna uma tola apaixonada. – Desculpe por não ter ido me despedir...

Era verdade... Por uma briga boba... Eu não pude me despedir dele... Abaixei o rosto. Começamos a discutir. Ambos ficamos zangados um com o outro por causa dessa tolice e ficamos sem nos falar... Bem ate agora.

- Eu fui egoísta na hora... Desculpe me. – Ele repetiu o pedido de desculpas.

Senti meu pés começarem a correr na direção de Gaara. Meu cérebro não precisava mandar me fazer nada, meu corpo já estava fazendo isso por ele. Abracei ele o mais forte que podia, desejando que aquilo não fosse apenas um sonho. Fechei os olhos com força.

- Me desculpe também... – Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. – Mas... Por que esta aqui?

- Você vivia falando daqui. E dizia que era um dos lugares que mais gostava de vir quando estava próximo do natal. Então... Eu dei um tiro no escuro. – Ele sorriu levemente de novo.

Comigo Gaara era só Gaara, não havia uma mascara apática em seu rosto, ou algo que esconde-se seus sentimentos. Não... Comigo ele era somente quem realmente era, um garoto quieto e carinhoso, que tem pequenos sorrisos que melhoram o dia de qualquer pessoas, um garoto com certa dificuldade de mostrar o que sente e muito possessivo com quem gosta.

- E sua família? – Indaguei.

- Eu fugi. – Falou ele com uma falsa cara de inocência, me olhando com aqueles olhos turquesa como uma criança marota que aprontou, preste a receber uma bronca da mãe.

- Gaara! Você nã... – Eu odeio ser interrompida. Odeio mesmo, odeio, simplesmente odeio. E odeio mais ainda quando sou interrompida por uma luz bem em cima do meu rosto que só falta me cegar.

Gaara pegou minha mão e saímos andando, não trocamos mais palavras, apenas segurávamos um à mão do outro e andávamos em silêncio. Foi só depois de muito tempo andando, em que finalmente chegamos a minha parte favorita da cidade. A torre do relógio.

Ambos ficamos olhando para o céu, que começava a ter tons claros de laranja e rosa. Estávamos um do lado do outro, mas, nenhum de nos dois ousava falar uma palavra se quer. Andei ate o parapeito do local, e encostei-me ao mesmo, observando a vista deslumbrante do nascer do sol naquela cidade, e as varias casinhas e pequenos prédios serem iluminados por aquela luz fraca.

- Gaara... – O chamei, por fim quebrando o silêncio que se instalara. – Você quer... Passar a véspera de natal comigo? – Não olhei para ele, não iria mentir... Estava com medo...

- Não vou poder... – Ele se colocou do meu lado, observando a mesma vista que eu. – Sinto muito.

- Não... Tudo bem. – Sorri.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali, parados simplesmente, observando o nascer de um novo dia. O relógio começou a tocar, como se fosse sinos, quando deu seis horas da manhã. Já havia movimento de pessoas na rua. Senti o abraço aconchegante de Gaara envolvendo meu corpo.

- Tenho que ir... – Comentamos ao mesmo tempo. Ambos rimos.

Esperamos mais 2 horas, ambos em silêncio. Quando a estação de trem abriu entramos nela, e compramos nossa passagem, meu trem chegou primeiro que o dele. Soltei um muxoxo irritada, não queria ter que ir agora... Quando eu iria velo novamente?

- Bem... Tchau... – Declarou ele serio, mas sabia que ele estava tão agoniado quanto eu.

Olhei para ele, uma criancinha mimada, que não quer deixar os pais irem em borá e lhe deixarem sozinha no colégio em seu primeiro dia de aula. Senti o toque sutil dos dedos dele em minha bochecha, e quando ele segurou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos. Senti o toque leve e doce que seus lábios tiveram com os meus em um simples e delicado selinho.

- Vá logo... Não quero que se atrase para a festa da sua família... – Comentou ele.

O obedeci, olhei para trás, quando estava na porta do trem, e acenei para ele, que retribuiu meu aceno. Por que a noite não podia ter mais algumas horas? Fechei os olhos, dormindo durante todo o percurso da viagem.

Sentia minha cabeça lateja... Não, minha cabeça parecia que estava queimando, e não entendia direito o porque...

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo ocorreu bem... Ajudei com o jantar e com a festa do dia seguinte...

Mas meu presente de Natal eu já havia ganhado no dia que antecedia a véspera de natal.

**Twiligh Twon¹ - **Twilght Town e uma cidade fictícia do jogo Kingdom Hearts 2, também e um dos principais mundos desse jogo. A tradução literal e "_Cidade do Crepúsculo"._

_**Oii de novo!:**_ Ola meus amores *-*

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Eu juro que dei o meu melhor!

_**Nanami Hafner: **_xD Também vivo sendo seqüestrada pelas minhas amigas xD

Bom natal pra ti também, e prospero ano novo *-*

O próximo cap. vai ser o de ano novo, talvez vc possa ler ate lá, se não tudo bem *3*

Se cuiiida fofinha *O*

_**Aryel-Chan:**_ Waaaaaaaaaa! Leitorinha nova *3* Bem... Ele já foi atrás dela... Só que ainda e informação sigilosa o motivo dele não ter ido se despedir dela u.u

Vai ter que esperar bonitinha ai ate eu contar *-*

_**Millah-san:**_ Que bom que gostou *-*

Sinto muito lhe decepcionar, mas olha ai! O Gaara ta aqui agora \o/

Irmãos mais velhos quebradores de clima são um porre u.u Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas eu mesma vivo quebrando o clima das minhas amigas, eu to procurando elas o dia todo e quando acho, puf! Eu quebro o clima, daí eu fico sem graça e saio de fininho do lugar xD

Feliz natal para vc também *-*

_**Ate a próxima queridas!**_


	6. A Irmãzinha Caçula

**Oiii:** Espero não ter demorado x-x Mas acho que não...  
Bem, aconteceram uns probleminhas que me impediram de postar antes como eu queria _  
Não vou sita-los por que em fim, são de família e ñ vou ficar enchendo o saco de ninguém com meus problemas idiotas x-x  
Esse capitulo vai ser meio diferente, por que, quem vai narrar ele não e só a Hinata, pois a Hanabi vai ajudar a narrar também \o/  
E mais uma coisa(meio obvia) eu passei de ano *-* E to indo pro 2ª isso e tão feliz *-*  
A idéia deste capitulo veio ontem a noite, durante meu período de insônia, espero que gostem \o/

_**Capitulo 5  
~ A Irmãzinha Caçula ~**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

Talvez... Talvez eu realmente estivesse mais feliz, e estivesse cantarolando pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga e pelas ruas da cidade, talvez eu estivesse com um sorriso estampado na minha boca quase direto, e realmente eu estava fazendo isso, mas, definitivamente, e não só um talvez, eu estivesse muito feliz, por ter me reencontrado com _Ele._

As férias estavam passando e eu mal percebia. O torpor do dia que eu o encontrará ainda estava em mim. Indo embora lentamente. Podia ate fazer mais do que duas semanas que eu não o via, mas ainda assim...

Eu nunca havia feito pedidos de virada de ano. Mas... se milagres de Natal acontecem, por que os de fim de ano também não poderiam?

Fechei minha mochila. Um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios, os mesmo de quando eu acordara a unas duas horas e meia atrás.

Amanhã a aulas iriam começar. Estava animada, não pelo meu torpor prolongado, mas sim por voltar a minha antiga escola... Parecia tão surreal que eu iria estudar nela novamente depois do ano passado...

A porta do meu quarto foi aberta, quando me virei para esta, me deparei com uma Hanabi com o cabelo todo embaraçado, e um pijama de calça amarela com listras pretas, e uma blusa branca com varias abelhinhas, ela estava agarrada a um ursinho de pelúcia branco, que a alguns bons anos atrás era azul e rosa. Ela andou vagarosamente ate minha cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas da mesma, bagunçando a minha cama, e nem havia se dado o trabalho de tirar as pantufas de tigre em forma chibi...

- Hanabi! – A voz de Neji chegou ate meus ouvidos. Para a voz dele, chega ate mim daquela forma tão clara, ele estando em seu quarto, ele só poderia ter gritado. A... Então era isso.

Andei ate a cama.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez? – Indaguei. Ela me olhou, parecia acordada agora. Só parecia, pois ela já estava acordada antes. Geralmente quando Hanabi acaba de acorda ela tem cara de zumbi bêbada, e ela já em seu estado semi sonâmbulo. Ela conseguia responder as pessoas e ter consciência do que esta falando, ou fazendo.

- Taquei pasta de dentes na cara dele enquanto ele dormia... – Ela me olhou, com aqueles grandes olhos, com tamanha ingenuidade e infantilidade. Realmente parecia ate um anjinho assim.

- Hanabi! – Fiz um falso tom de repreensão, o qual fez à menor cair na gargalhada.

Ela já tinha 14 anos... Era tão estranho ver sua irmã mais nova com 14 anos... Principalmente quando ela tem todo esse jeito de criança... Hanabi podia ser mais corajosa do que eu, mas era ate mais ingênua e inocente. Os grandes diferenciais, e que ela raramente gaguejava só quando estava explodindo de nervosismo ou quando estava rindo muito, ela era extrovertida, tagarela e não tinha medo de ser o que era.

Às vezes imagino que minha irmãzinha tem dupla personalidade, um que assim como eu, tímida, e a outra que seria a louca.

- Onee-chan... – Ela se sentou repentinamente na cama e me encarou. Não gostava quando ela me olhava tão diretamente nos olhos, e sabia que não era a única. As vezes parecia que ela invadia nossa mente e alma através dos olhos por que só de olhar nos olhos ela descobria tantas coisas sobre as pessoas... Neji-nii-san também ficava nervoso quando ela fazia isso com ele. – Eu quero conhecê-lo.

Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre nós. E fiquei digerindo a frase "quero conhecê-lo". Não raciocinei, na verdade e complicado raciocinar direito quando tem olhos que parecem prever o futuro bem a sua frente.

- Conhecer quem?

- Seu quase-não-muito-longe-de-se-torna-namorado. – Ela sorriu alegremente.

Corei... Primeiramente questionei mentalmente aquilo, mas logo me lembrei de Gaara. Em seguida comecei a me questionar como... Como ela sabia do Gaara? Eu não havia falado sobre "nós" para ninguém. "Nós" por que não existe um "nós", não somos namorados... Se fosse de minha vontade seriamos... Mas não somos...

- Co...como... Como vo... Você sabe? – Questionei, a voz saindo mais tricotada que o normal.

- Segredo. – Ela olhou para mim sorrindo abertamente. Sorriso será que foram meus sorrisos excessivos? – E não, não foram seus sorrisos.

Quanto será que é a próxima entrevista com pessoas paranormais heim?

- Ah... Conta... – Choraminguei.

- Bem... Talvez eu conte se você... – Ela abaixou a cabeça com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

O que essa menina ia pedir?

_**Hyuuga Hanabi**_

O que as pessoas acham de mim que não e verdade:

Eu não sou paranormal;

Eu não sou telepata;

Eu não leio mentes;

Eu não vejo o futuro;

Eu não sou uma feiticeira/bruxa;

Etc, etc, etc.

As pessoas que talvez sejam obvias de mais, ou eu as decifro com uma facilidade irritante. As decisões que as pessoas tomam deixam o futuro delas claro para mim. Mas como eu descubro certas coisas, eu sempre guardo só para mim.

Mas eu sou uma escritora. Uma observadora atenta. Não só aos passos que escuto ao meu redor mas, a olhares, a cochichos, a uma folha caindo solitária de uma arvore, indo de encontro ao concreto da rua.

- Eu quero ir na Game Pro... – Falei meio vacilante. – Mas não quero ir sozinha.

Era minha loja favorita, adorava jogar vídeo game... Mas e que hoje seria diferente lá... Teria uma pessoa que eu realmente queria ver... Muitas pessoas ate achariam estranho... Por que... Eu nunca me interesso por ninguém... Mas bem... Ele e diferente. Havia começado a perceber isso recentemente. Mas eu sabia que não tinha chances.

Por que em primeiro lugar: ele era um dos melhores amigos da minha irmã.

Em segundo: Neji-nii-san e muito ciumento comigo e com Hinata.

Em terceiro: eu nem sei se gosto dele desse jeito ainda, quero descobrir antes.

Em quarto: posso ate gostar dele, mais não me vejo namorando com ele

Mas não irei ser hipócrita a ponto de dizer que não sinto algo diferente pelo Inuzuka Kiba... Talvez ele só me lembre um cachorrinho, eu amo cachorrinhos! Na verdade amo animais...

Logo depois do almoço saímos para a loja. Assim que chegamos nesta, eu vi Deidara atrás do balcão. Os amigos de Hinata estavam olhando uns jogos, não sei quais, não sou bisbilhoteira de ir olhar.

Enquanto minha irmã andava ate os amigos, eu andei ate meu querido e amado loiro desgrenhado.

- Cabum-chan! – Acenei com as duas mãos levantadas, sendo, muito exagerada. Ele logo me olhou com um olhar meio desdenhoso.

- Você chama atenção de propósito, não é? – Questionou ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente varias veze. Deidara podia já ter 20 anos, mas não parecia, não pela aparência dele, que na minha humilde opinião era de um garoto da idade da minha irmã, mas pelo psicológico, eu e ele conversávamos de igual para igual. Ele parecia ter a minha idade, e também, era um dos meus melhores amigos.

E diferente do que alguns amigos meus pensavam, não havia chances do Cabum-chan ser um tarado que quer me abusar de mim, só teria chances disso se eu fosse um garoto... Mas essas chances ainda seriam muito remotas por que Deidara morre de amores pelo Sasori"-sama".

Eu sempre digo, e afirmo: toda garota deveria ter ao menos um amigo gay. Eu tenho dois, e posso afirma que e muito bom, eles muitas vezes nos entendem melhor que nossas próprias amigas.

- Cabum-chan... Chegou? – O olhei com os olhos brilhantes. Eu estava esperando por aquilo a um bom tempo! Isso por que estava esgotado, e o meus queridos Cabum-chan e Sasori"-sama" esqueciam de pedir mais. Eu só comprava games daquela loja, eu era e melhor e mais fiel freguesa deles.

- Pode começar a dar gritinhos e pulinhos de felicidade. – Ele me estendeu o embrulho.

Eu não sou uma pessoa tão escandalosa assim, só em lugares e momentos que sei que nenhum estranho ira me ver com meu escândalo, mas naquele momento eu realmente não pensei na "platéia" que eu tinha. Um grito alto e fino escapou por minha boca, assim que eu vi em minhas mão o jogo original de Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep!

Eu não podia acreditar! Kingdom Hearts era meu vicio, maior ate que meu vicio por Final Fantasy ou XenoSaga, ou qualquer outro jogo ou linha de jogos. Era simplesmente a melhor coisa que o ser humano criou depois da torta de limão!

Comecei a dar vários pulinhos abraçada com meu pacote. Botei o jogo em cima do balcão e me sentei em cima do mesmo, eu era a única que podia fazer aquilo, então adorava fazer isso. Peguei de dentro da minha bolsa meu PSP, e logo fiz o que eu almejei por tanto tempo: colocar o disco de Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep em meu amado PSP, e começar a jogar.

Escutei a risada estridente de Cabum-chan. Eu começava a suspeitar que todos os loiros existentes na face da terra eram chamativos e barulhentos...

Foi quando me lembrei das pessoas que estavam lá. Minha irmã não conhecia o Cabum-chan, e nunca havia visto meus surtos, ou seja, se ela não sabia, isso incluía os amigos delas, que entre estes que estavam presentes, estava o Inuzuka.

E qual foi minha surpresa quando olhei para eles, e estava sendo encarada por eles, que tinha uma expressão de "What the fuck"? Nenhuma... Por que realmente sabia que aquilo era uma merda.

- Ah! Shit! – Taquei a mão na minha cara. Estava muito vermelha. Talvez quase tanto quando a Hinata... Não... Acho que isso e impossível, ficar quase tão vermelha quanto ela e impossível...

Quando olhei para Deidara, este ainda ria da minha cara. Mas ele começou a rir mais quando me viu com as bochechas rosadas e a marca vermelha da minha mão na pele extremamente alva da minha testa, ria tanto que se contorcia.

- Eu vou te matar desgraçado... – Estava fuzilando ele. Se as pessoas morressem por causa de olhares, Deidara já estaria morto.

Lembram quando eu falei que era ótimo ter amigos gays? Pois bem, se seu amigo gay for Deidara esqueça!

- Mas eu tenho que admitir... – Ele chorava de tanto rir, já estava com falta de ar. – Isso foi muito cômico!

Ah! Eu vou matar ele! Vou matar ele! Eu com certeza vou matá-lo!

Percebi quando minha irmã e seus amigos se aproximaram de mim, mas os ignorei, estava muito ocupada fuzilando Deidara com os olhos.

- A final e você que quase sempre tem a pose de "Fuck, yeah!". – Ele continuava rindo da minha cara. Desgraçado!

- Ô! A Hanabi-Chibi-chan ta bravinha né? – Ele apertou minhas bochechas, que ódio! Agora vem me tratar assim! – Fica assim não! Sabe que eu te amo né?

- Cabum-chan... – Falei com a voz mais doce e gentil o possível. Então limpei a garganta e mudei a minha voz, fazendo minha imitação quase perfeita da voz do _Achmed¹ - Silence! I kill you!_

- Ô! Que bonitinha! – Ele continuava apertando minhas bochechas! Ah! Desgraça!

- Deidara... – Sasori apareceu repentinamente, ele tinha habito de fazer isso, aparece do nada, some do nada, eu me pergunto qual e a graça de fazer isso! – Você sabe que ela morde.

Perfeito! Agora minha "platéia" ia descobrir meu lado canino! Ah! Que felicidade! O dia não podia ficar melhor! Por que eu fui pedir pra Hinata me trazer aqui justo hoje?

- Sasori... Você e tão gentil... – Comentei.

- E, eu sei. Merecia ganhar o premio de gentileza do ano. – Ele foi para trás do balcão.

- Deidara já entregou sua encomenda pelo que percebo.

- Já, já entregou.

- Hanabi? – Olhei para trás, se ela estava falando comigo antes eu realmente não tinha percebido, estava muito "ocupada".

- Sim Onee-chan? – Perguntei.

- Quem são? – Ela sorriu docemente.

- Esse e Akasuna no Sasori e Deidara. – Apontei para cada um.

Acho que Hinata percebeu a semelhança entre Sasori e Gaara. Mas o que ela provavelmente achou coincidência na verdade se chamaria parentesco, eles são primos, de segundo grau se não me engano, e quando moravam na mesma cidade se tornaram grandes amigos. Por um acaso, eu tenho mania de invadir os computadores desses dois, foi quando vi uma foto do Gaara, meu quase cunhado, com Hinata.

Então minha curiosidade me fez ir atrás de descobrir quem era aquele garoto ruivo com minha irmã. Foi assim que descobrir toda a historia.

E, eu havia gostado de Gaara, pelo que Sasori me falou, ele parecia ser uma ótima pessoa, só precisava se dar a chance. Então eu estava disposta a bancar a cupido.

Botei a mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair no meu rosto atrás da orelha. Eu sabia que logo, logo aquela mecha rebelde voltaria a cair na minha cara.

Pulei para o chão e olhei para Deidara, ainda estava irritada com ele, mais não pensava mais em matar ele... Só iria tortura-lo.

Muahahahahahaha! Como eu amo ser eu!

- O tampinha, nem pense em aprontar comigo viu? – Deidara olhou para mim. Shit! – Eu te conheço, sua criaturinha peversa.

- Eu? Eu sou um anjinho! Nunca apronto nada! Sou a garota mais bem comportada e gentil que existe! Ne Onee-chan? – Me virei para Hinata, que me olhou sem entender, e sibilou um hesitante "é?" – Viu Cabum-chan? Eu sou um amor de menina! A garotinha perfeita!

- Perfeita pra importuna a vida das pessoas.

- Isso eu só faço com você. – Eu rir, um falsa risadinha doce e meiga, baixa e suave. Como a de uma criança, não era irritante, e sim, muito fofa. Eu sabia disso, por que todos ficavam dizendo que essa minha risadinha era a coisa mais fofa e meiga e muitas outras baboseiras. – Bem, ja ne! – Peguei a mão de Hinata e sai andando.

- Ja ne. – Deidara e Sasori disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas, Deidara disse afoito e Sasori com seu típico ar levemente serio, mais ainda foi meio animado.

Os amigos da Onee-chan saíram juntos de nós duas. Não era um grupo grande, era só Kiba, Shino e Naruto.

- Hei Hanabi-chan... Quem eram aqueles? – Perguntou Naruto. Os três ali eram amigos de infância da minha irmã, e eu sabia que Naruto tinha um sentimento de irmão mais velho por mim. Não sei por que.

- Dois amigos. E não tem perigo nenhum eu andar com eles. – Comecei, já imaginando o possível discurso que iriam fazer para que eu ficasse segura de possíveis homens tarados depravados. – Por que, um: ele não são tarados depravados. Dois: se eles fossem, coisa que como já disse, não são, eu teria que ser um garoto. – E ainda um garoto bonito, por que eu sabia que eles dois não tinham mal gosto. – E, claro, o mais importante. Três: Eles são gays.

- Gays? – Hinata repetiu. – Então esse e o casal de gays que você comentou serem dois de seus maiores amigos outro dia? – Afirmei com a cabeça. – Hum... Você devia me apresentar... Você vive dizendo que toda garota devia ter um amigo gay...

- Claro Onee-chan! Você vai adorar eles! – Comentei alegremente.

- Hanabi-chan. – Ô, ou... Eu escutei a voz do Inuzuka dizendo meu nome? Espero não ter corado... – O que foi aquele surto que você deu?

O shit! Shit! Shit! Por que ele tinha que me perguntar isso? Por que?

Foi quando a música de vitoria de Final Fantasy VII tocou. Eu peguei meu celular atendi ele na hora. Nem olha quem era eu olhei. O que? Eu disse que era viciada em games!

- Moshi, moshi. Hanabi na escuta!

_- Hana-chan?_ – Konohamaru! Como era bom escutar a voz de um dos meus melhores amigos!

- Claro que sou eu! Você ligou para o meu celular, queria que quem atendesse? – Meu deus! Ele me surpreendia as vezes!

_- Ah! E você mesma Hana-chan! Sei lá, nunca liguei pra você, sua voz e estranha pelo telefone. Parece ate voz de garota._

- _Da dziarmo²_ Konohamaru! – Com sorte, ninguém saberia o que aquilo significava, alem do meu querido amigo Konohamaru. As pessoas estavam fazendo um complô para me irritar hoje por acaso?

_- Nossa! Mas que garota mais educada essa minha amiga heim?_ – Houve uma rápida risada. – _Hei, mas e sobre aquele outro assunto. Lembra que você disse sobre sua nova operação cupido? Pois bem... Eu tenho um plano. Como você falou em russo, provavelmente você deve estar acompanhada. Então conversamos depois, eu volto de viajem amanhã. Ate mais Hana-chan;_

- Ate Konohamaru. – Desliguei o celular. Eba! As coisas estavam começando a melhorar!

- Hanabi, você não escapou da minha pergunta e...

- O que é "da dziarmo"? – Indagou Naruto.

- E uma coisa muito feia. – Comentou Shino, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

Shit! Não me diga que ele sabe Russo?

- Hanabi! – Agora foi à vez de Hinata.

- Hehehehe... – Rir nervosamente. – Hoje vai ser um longo dia... – Sussurrei só para mim mesma.

_**Achmed¹**__ - _Procurem no YouTube por "Achmed – O terrorista morto(Legendado)" caso você ainda não tenha visto o vídeo.

_**Da dziarmo²**__ - "Vá a merda" em Bielo-Russo._

_**Owa:**_ E então gostaram? *-*

A narrativa e realmente da Hinata, mas gostei de mudar o narrador por um capitulo *-*

Vão ter outros capítulos narrados por outros personagens, mas só se vcs tiverem gostado desse xD

Mas eu planejo ainda fazer outros capítulos narrados pela Hanabi, já que ela esta com uma pequena operação cupido pra cima da Hinata \o/

Então, se tiver algum personagem que vcs queiram que narre uma vez algum capitulo da historia, me mande sugestões blz? Pode ser que um dia eu bote ele narrando, se eu tiver inspiração *-*

Respondendo as Reviews.

_**Aryel-Chan:**_ Oiii fofa! Bem, ele tem seus motivos para ñ ter ido com ela u.u  
Mas garanto que ele queria xD  
Sobre ele aparecer na cidade dela... Bem ainda não posso dizer nada... Ñ sei quando isso vai acontecer ainda(?)  
Continue lendo, e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo *-*  
Gomen se por acaso eu tiver demorado... Ç.Ç~

_**Millah-san:**_ Eu amo o Natal! Um capitulo de ano novo pode ate faltar, mas o de Natal ñ! Então eu queria o Gaara pra mim *sonho impossível*  
Claro que ele encara horas de viagem pela Hina, a final, as pessoas fazem idiotices quando estão apaixonadas *-*  
Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, realmente dei o meu melhor \o/  
E gomen se eu tiver demorado... Ç.Ç~

_**Bem... Feliz ano novo atrasado *-*  
Espero Reviews *O*  
Beijinhos e xauzinho =***********_


	7. Uma Pessoa Inesperada

**Ola pessoas que eu amo *w*****  
**Eu demorei pra postar? Se sim, mil desculpas! Eu tenho bons motivos! Um deles era que eu não sabia o que escrever, eu ficava pensando e ñ vinha nada nessa minha cabeça oca x-x  
Bem, antes que me perguntem que e Yue(O que provavelmente ninguém vai perguntar), eu precisava criar uma personagem como ela, pq ñ tem ninguém em Naruto que vá ter a personalidade dela u.u  
E ela terá um papel importante na historia xD E outra, eu sou uma garota fresca, adoro me colocar nas historias, então para deixar um pouco claro, a Yue e inspirada em mim =3  
Espero que gostem deste capitulo, eu cogitei escrever este cap. sendo narrado pelo Neji, mas como o anterior foi narrado pela Hanabi, preferir deixar a Hinata narrando, ñ quero ficar mudando direto de narrador. Tenho medo de ficar algo meio confuso...  
Este cap. assim como os outros não e muito grande, mas se eu o fizesse muito grande, eu teria que encher ele de coisas sem sentido, o que eu acho muito chato, fica enfeitando o texto pra deixar ele maior u.u'  
Espero que gostem *w*

**Capitulo 6  
~ Uma Pessoa Inesperada ~**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Comecei a girar o lápis na mão, olhando atentamente para o professor. Já fazia duas semanas que as aulas haviam começado, e sinceramente, eu já queria que as férias chegassem. Respirei fundo. Calma... Eu tinha os fins de semana, em borá dois dias de descanso pareciam muito pouco para cinco dias de aula integral... Suspirei. O problema não era vir à escola, mas sim ter que assistir aula.

Eu precisava conversa com Hanabi... Havia assistido muito o desenho do Homem Aranha essas férias. A frase do tio do Peter Park estava na minha cabeça neste exato momento. "Um grande poder, trás uma grande responsabilidade". Hanabi sabia ler mentes e prever o futuro, logo ela deveria se torna uma super heroína, e eu estava pensando em ela usar uma roupa de super heroína como a da Gata Negra, iria ser muito legal...

Olhei para a lousa, os cálculos e formulas de Físico-Química se misturavam e confundiam-se em minha mente, formando um labirinto... Acho que a teoria de Hanabi estava completamente certa... A escola com toda a certeza e uma droga alucinógena, por isso pensamos coisas tão sem sentido durante as aulas... Mas ainda considero exagero ela dizer que por isso a escola deveria ser contra a lei, uma vez que drogas são ilegais, e como a escola e uma droga, tudo faria sentido. Pelo menos na cabeça de Hanabi.

Acho que estava ficando tão louca com aquela aula...

Senti algo bater em minha cabeça de leve, logo o pedaço de papel todo amassado quicou para minha mesa. Peguei o bilhete, o abri, era fácil perceber que aquela letra era a do meu amigo Kiba. Era um bilhetinho. O abri, começando a ler.

**Hina! Pelo amor de Deus! Por tudo que e mais sagrado nesse mundo!  
Faça esse professor calar a boca!  
Eu não aguento mais! Se ele continuar falando eu vou entrar em coma!  
ME SALVE EU TE IMPLORO!**

Como Kiba queria que eu fizesse aquilo? Por que logo eu tinha que fazer isso? Ele estava sendo dramático de mais! Ele queria o que? Por acaso ele quer que eu comece a cantar no meio da aula?

- Hatuna matata, e lindo dizer... – Escutei uma voz baixa atrás de mim, essa voz era feminina, e me fazia lembrar um som suave e alegre, como os dos sinos. – Hatuna matata se vai entender...

Me virei para ver quem era, então logo visualizei uma garota, perceptivelmente muito pequena, era notável que seus pés não tocavam o chão, ela os balançava no ar por não conseguir encostá-los no chão, o que significava que pela primeira vez eu havia encontrado alguém da minha sala mais baixa do que eu. Seu cabelo um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e as pontas formavam delicados cachinhos, seu cabelo era metade vermelho fogo como o de Gaara, porem era perceptível que não era a cor natural de seu cabelo, pois a raiz de seu cabelo já estava com cerca de três a quatro dedos, denunciando a cor natural de seu cabelo que era castanho claro. O rosto dela me lembrou o de uma boneca, afilado com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Era extremamente alva, mais alva do que eu, o que eu considerava impossível. Porem o que me chamou mais atenção foram seus olhos. Não eram de uma cor "exótica" como os meus, mas de uma cor muito peculiar. Eles eram olhos verdes, mas não eram olhos verdes como os de Gaara, ou olhos esmeralda como os de Sakura... Eram olhos verdes que tinham a mesma cor de uma folha começando a ficar seca no outono. Aquele verde meio alaranjado.

E o mais estranho, era que eu parecia ver refletido nos olhos dela essa estação do ano tão magnífica. Era como se ela carregasse o outono nos olhos, e seus olhos de outono transmitiam a mesma infantilidade e inocência de uma criança, que tanto diziam que os meus transmitiam. Outra coisa que era perceptível, seu uniforme era pelo menos um numero maior do que ela mesma. Parecia ate uma criança pequena que botara o uniforme da irmã mais velha.

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, e ela sorriu para mim. Não era como meus pequenos e tímidos sorrisos. Era um sorriso largo e brilhante, como os de Naruto, um sorriso que parecia iluminar o dia das pessoas.

- Oi... – Murmurarei timidamente para ela. Não a conhecia, o estranho e que ela sentava atrás de mim, e eu não a havia percebido, isso era tão estranho...

- Oi. –Ela falou. A voz dela realmente lembrava sinos sendo levemente balançado pelo vento. Ela lembrava uma fada, pequenininha, sorriso radiante e voz suave. Se ela se fantasia-se de fada, todos achariam ter esbarrado com uma fada de verdade. –Você e a Hinata certo? – Indagou ela. Confirmei meio constrangida, ela sabia meu nome, mas eu nem se quer sabia que ela sentava atrás de mim. Eu jurava que aquela carteira estava vazia! – Eu sou a Yue. Fujibashi Yue. E... Antes que você comece a achar que esta louca, por que jurava, que durante as ultimas duas semanas, essa carteira estava vazia, não se preocupe. Eu faltei as ultimas duas semanas por que estava doente. – Ela sorriu de novo.

Perfeito. Mais uma leitora de mentes assim como a Hanabi? Só falta ela dizer que não ler mentes!

- Eu não sou novata, entrei ano passado na verdade. Ino-chan e Tenten-chan me falaram bastante sobre você. Mas e bem provável que elas não tenham falado nada de mim.

Fiquei conversando com Yue. O professor raramente notava quando algum aluno conversava. Eu não era de falar durante a aula. Mas aquela garotinha era estranha. Ela me fazia rir muito, começava a falar coisas sem sentido tão alegremente, praticamente não parava para respirar. E aquela estranha animação dela parecia me contagiar, por que eu estava falando mais do que eu normalmente falo. Era tão estranho...

- Quer dizer que você... Você nunca escutou nenhuma K-music? – Sua face ficou com uma expressão de surpresa. – Nunca escutou Super Junior, Shinee, BoA Know ou Girls Generation? – Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, nunca havia ouvido falar naquilo. Ela continuou me olhando com aquela cara de espantada dela, a fazia parecer mais ainda uma criança. Um olhar determinado surgiu em seu rosto assim como um sorriso animado. – Então eu vou te mostrar depois! E muito perfeito!

Sorri para ela. Não costumava ficar amiga das pessoas rápido, por causa da minha timidez exagerada. Mas Yue falava tanto, que lhe contagiava a falar também. Porem diferente de Naruto, ela era surpreendentemente inteligente! Em cerca de 40 minutos de aula, conversamos sobre desenhos animados da Disney ate sobre a crise econômica, e depois disso fomos para política, e de algum modo ela começou a falar sobre a cultura nórdica. Era surpreendente, e de certa forma assustador. Se ela chegasse falando em Bielo-Russo fluentemente não iria me surpreender. Na verdade ficaria feliz. Afinal, Hanabi às vezes grita e esbraveja em línguas estrangeiras, e é muito comum eu não entender nada.

O sinal tocou, agora era o intervalo, e em quanto a maioria das pessoas tirava seus bentos Yue tirou seu celular, conectou os fones e os colocou em meus ouvidos. Comecei a escutar batidas fortes, não eram de bateria, e logo veio um som mais suave que foi ficando levemente mais rápido. O ritmo seguia uma batida, como se quisesse imitar as batidas de um coração, ate que a musica ficou mais rápida um pouco dançante. Era perceptível que era uma música de amor. E devo dizer, era muito agradável de se escutar.

- Essa e a música "It's You" do Super Junior, agora vou botar "No Other"! E muito linda!

- Espera ai mocinha! – Era a voz de Ino. – Você se anima mostrando essas músicas, vocês duas vão comer algo antes de você mergulha a Hina no mundo das músicas Coreanas... Já não basta viciar nos duas? – Ela apontou para o próprio rosto e depois para o rosto de Tenten.

- Não! – Disse Yue simplesmente, com um sorriso radiante.

Começamos a lanchar rindo e conversando. Eu sempre ficava um pouco mais falante na presença dos meus amigos, e a presença falante de Naruto me fazia falar mais, e agora havia conhecido a pequena Yue, que parecia surti o mesmo efeito que meu amigo loiro.

- Yue-chan, por que seu uniforme e maior do que você? – Indaguei.

- Por que... – Ela sorriu meio sem graça. – O uniforme para pessoas da minha altura, só havia para pessoas mais novas... E acabavam ficando muito apertados na região do busto... – Ela falou em uma voz meio baixa. – Então tive que pegar um numero maior... – Ela sorriu animada. – Mas e muito confortável, parece que estou usando meu pijama.

Eu rir um pouco. Depois, Ino enfatizou que a pequena Yue tinha o mesmo biótipo que eu, baixinha e peituda, o que fez que tanto eu como ela ficássemos coradas, porem, diferente de mim, ela começou a da um sermão em Ino. O que fez todas nos, menos Yue rirem. Era tão engraçado ela dando um sermão, por, sua voz era tão suave que não conseguia transmitir sua irritação, parecia que ela não estava brigando, e sim brincando.

Estava feliz... Mas me sentia incompleta. Faltava algo muito importante para mim.

- Geudael eejen pyohyeon hal su eopgo. Nae shimjangeun da wonhae, never let you go¹. – Yue começou a cantarolar. A olhei, sem entender a língua estranha em que estava falando, mas uma coisa eu tinha que admitir, ela cantava muito bem.

O resto das aulas passou rapidamente. Eu mal percebi que o tempo estava passando. E vez ou outra me pegava desenhando o kanji que tinha na testa de Gaara, ou escrevendo seu nome... Será que eu sempre que me apaixonasse seria essa garotinha tola? Espero que não... Assim como espero que não me apaixone de novo... Me pergunto se alguém faria com que eu me sentisse tão completa como Gaara faz quando esta ao meu lado... Por algum motivo, eu sei que não...

Quando a aula acabou todos saíram animados para fora da sala, pedi para as garotas irem na frente, eu comecei a guarda meu material escolar com muita calma, sem pressa alguma, pressa era a ultima coisa que podia ser usada para me definir naquele momento. Eu estava meio sonolenta, e havia ficado assim do nada, eu culpava as duas aulas seguidas de matemática... Terminei de guarda meu material escolar e comecei a andar pelas corredores que já estavam vazios a essa altura. Não pensava que havia demorado tanto para arrumar minhas coisas. Aqueles corredores vazios faziam que eu me sentisse em um pesadelo. Aqueles pesadelos onde estamos em um corredor muito longo, correndo na direção de uma porta em seu final, mas quanto mais corremos mais longe a porta fica. Porem era só uma sensação, pois eu estava acordada.

Sai do colégio andando calmamente na direção da minha casa. O céu já se mostrava o misto entre noite e dia. E aquilo era fascinante. Tão belo... Era um dos únicos e raros momentos que a Lua e o Sol se encontravam, e dividiam o espaço no céu. E eu era uma testemunha deste breve encontro. Me lembrava das tardes que passava com minha mãe quando era pequena... Ela contava inúmeras historias sobre o Sol e a Lua.

Sorri. Nunca me acostumaria com a idéia de não tê-la mais ao meu lado. Mas ficava feliz por ter tantas lembranças felizes com ela.

Já estava chegando em casa. Isso era algo muito bom, estava louca por um banho! Um banho bem demorado! E depois cair em cima da minha cama e dormi.

- Yo Hinata. – Aquela voz. Não era desconhecida, era uma voz muito familiar. Era uma voz seria e rouca com a qual eu havia convivido no ano passado, uma voz que raramente se pronunciava, mas se fazia presente para os amigos.

Parei de andar. Olhei para a direção de onde vinha a voz tão familiar. E lá estava. Parado em frente à porta, com os braços cruzados, com o mesmo olhar penetrante que sempre tevê.

Estava atônita. Era meio difícil de acreditar que ele estava aqui afinal...

-/-\-

_Geudael eejen pyohyeon hal su eopgo. Nae shimjangeun da wonhae, never let you go¹ __- Parte da musica "Hello" da Boy-Band de K-Music SHINee, a tradução deste trecho e a seguinte __"__Eu não consigo expressar o que você é para mim. Se eu conseguir a alcançar com estas mãos, eu jamais vou te deixar escapar__"_

**Owa:**Então o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado *w*  
Vou deixar uma pergunta solta aqui:

Com quem será que a Hinata se encontrou?

Como eu ja tagalerei muito no começo, vou dedicar isso aqui agora só para as respostas das minhas amadas Reviews, eu posso receber poucas(realmente ficaria feliz em receber mais), porem ñ vou ficar pedindo para me mandarem(mas ñ vou mentir, receber mais reviews me faria muito feliz), para me madarem as Reviews xD

******Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Millah-san:** Ainda bem que você gostou! Por que eu meio que me espelhei na Hanabi, eu taquei todo meu vicio e loucura na Hanabi xD  
E eu ria enquanto eu escrevia o capitulo da Hanavi, por que eu botei coisas da minha vida nele, e enquanto eu escrevia me lembrava do meus apelidos "carinhosos" com alguns amigos e começava a rir xD  
Eu ainda ñ tinha pensando em criar a Yue... Bem, eu vou dizer que essas duas vão se juntar na operação cupido, e que vão ficar muito amigas *w*  
Uma amiga minha no colegio disse que a Yue tinha que arranjar um namorado, mas eu ñ sei u.u  
Eu tambem teria medo do olhar da Hanabi xD  
Eu vou narra um capitulo do ponto de vista do Neji ainda, eu ja tinha pensado nisso, mas ainda ñ sei quando vai ser x-x  
O "sentimento não indentificado" dela vai gerar muita coisa, pricipalmente uma Hinata no modo irmã-mais-velha-ciumenta xD

**Estrela Malfoy: **Bom saber que você esta gostando *w*  
Eu ja comecei a escrever uma historia aqui, mas acabei esquecendo dela... Dai deletei, tambem era GaaHina, mas essa eu não vou desistir, ate pq eu ñ sou mais uma garota bobinha e idiota de 14 anos como era na epoca que escrevia Canela, agora eu sou uma garota bobinha e idiota que esta prestes a fazer 17 anos xD  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo narrado pela Hanabi *w*  
A Hanabi tem que ser uma garota educada, ela não pode sair falando palavrões ou chigamentos por ai, então ela opita por fala-los em outras linguas, viu como ela e educada? =D  
O que aconteceu com o Gaara e a Hinata? O por que deles não estarem juntos? Podem haver tantos motivos. *Misterio*  
Que bom que gostou do capitulo do encontro *-* Eu iria escreve-lo mais tarde, mas no dia eu queria que queria escrever eles dois juntos, então pronto u.u

**Eu tenho uma pergunta:  
Vocês gostariam que o proximo capitulo fosse narrado por:  
A) Gaara  
B) Hinata  
C) Gaara e Hinata  
D) Algum outro personagen(comente que personagem com uma explicação do motivo.)**


	8. A Ligação de Hanabi

**Hehehehe... **Demorei? Espero que ñ xD  
Mas devo começar dizendo que o segundo ano ñ e fácil, ñ na minha escola ao menos. Também devo dizer que passei por sérios problemas, esse blá blá blá todo... Mas o pior de todos foi: tudo que eu escrevia eu ñ gostava.  
Eu parei de escrever... Nem meus contos e poemas... Nem minha historia (totalmente original) Marionete eu escrevia D=  
Como ontem eu tive uma explosão de raiva, tristeza etc, etc, etc... Minha inspiração voltou. Oh yeah! Alguém precisou me deixar muito fula da vida pra que eu pudesse achar minha lâmpada mágica novamente!  
Resultado: escrevi + de 30 poemas, estou escrevendo para vcs agora e vou escrever logo logo Marionete(minha obra prima *w*)  
Mas claro, vamos deixar de baboseira. Eu esqueci os planos que eu tinha pra esse capitulo, então, acabei mudando as coisas nele xD

**Capitulo 7  
~ A Ligação de Hanabi ~**

_~ Flash Back/O__**n**_

_Fiquei encarando a porta não sei por quanto tempo. Simplesmente não acreditava no que estava vendo a minha frente. Era mesmo a pessoa que eu achava que era ali? Bem a minha frente?_

_- Itachi-san? – Indaguei, não... Estava mais para uma afirmação em forma de pergunta. Mas era tão estranho vê-lo ali parado que eu mal podia acreditar no que eu via..._

_- Hinata-chan! – Quando olhei para o lado, vi uma pessoa com cabelo rosa pulando em cima de mim._

_Ate ela estava lá? Só falta eu descobrir que a __família toda__ se mudou para cá!  
(Obs:. Desculpa interromper, mas e só pra explicar, a Sakura na minha historia foi adotada pela família Uchiha. Os pais dela morreram em um acidente de avião, e ela estava na casa do seu melhor amigo enquanto esperava eles voltarem. Mikoto que era a melhor amiga da mãe de Sakura a adotou, uma vez que a menina não tinha parentes vivos.)_

_- Sakura-chan? – Olhei para ela, a abracei depois de estabelecer meu equilíbrio que ela havia tirado de mim. Por acaso a Sakura acha que ela e leve? E ela esqueceu que eu sou fraca? Ela deve querer me matar..._

_- Hinata-chan. – Escutei a voz de Mikoto vindo da porta, a vi atrás de Itachi sorrindo para mim. – Você não quer entrar? Eu fiz biscoitos._

_- Obrigada pelo convite Mikoto-san. – Sorri_

_Sakura pegou minha mão e praticamente, o certo seria literalmente, me arrastou para dentro da grande casa branca. _

_Não havia passado muito tempo. Eu, Sakura, Mikoto e Itachi estavamos sentado á mesa, tomando leite e comendo biscoitos. A casa tinha dois andares, e tinha a decoração tipicamente oriental._

_- Então... – Comecei a falar, querendo quebrar o silêncio. – Por que vieram para cá?_

_- Fugaku foi transferido para cá. – Mikoto sorriu docemente. – Ele e Sasuke saíram para comprar o jantar... Já que..._

_- Eu fui tentar preparar e acabei tacando fogo na cozinha... – Sakura apontou para o fogão, que ainda estava levemente sujo de comida queimada... Ou seria melhor dizer carbonizada?_

_~ Flash Back/__**Off**_

Eu havia aprendido algumas coisas durante os dois primeiros meses de aula. Uma delas e que Yue e uma pessoa que se aproxima muito rápido das pessoas, ela não gosta de passa muito tempo com o cabelo da mesma cor, durante esses dois meses o cabelo dela teve duas cores, vermelho e atualmente azul escuro, a segunda e que Ino tem uma queda por garotos como Sasuke, e este aparentemente deu um jeito de ficar na mesma sala que eu para não ficar totalmente exilado. A terceira e que pessoas como Sasuke e Naruto ficam amigas rápido mas não gostam de demonstrar... E a terceira e que... Aparentemente tipos de pessoas como Yue e Sasuke não se dão nada bem.

Eles pareciam duas crianças implicando um com o outro, o Sasuke nem parecia ser o Sasuke, e a Yue nem parecia ser a Yue... Se eu não os conhece-se diria que estão gostando um do outro, porém eu os conheço, e sei que se eu fizer esse comentário, a minha cabeça ira rolar.

- Hinata... – A voz de Yue ecoou em minha mente, me tirando de meus devaneios. – Você vai?

- Hum? Pra onde?

- Minha festa de aniversario. – Ela sorriu. – Eu te passo o endereço depois da aula, pode ser?

- Ta... – Ela saiu correndo. Eu iria ter minha aula extra de música, e ela a de pintura...

Me levantei e sai, nem percebi quando Sasuke apareceu do meu lado. Se eu não fosse acostumada com essas aparições repentinas dele, eu teria me assustado. Mas depois de um ano de convivência com esse garoto naturalmente ranzinza e mal-humorado eu me acostumei. Sasuke e uma pessoa difícil de se lidar. Você tem duas opções, amar ou odiar.

- Sabe o que e estranho? – Comentou ele repentinamente.

- Você iniciar uma conversa? – Indaguei. Pois isso realmente era muito estranho. Uchiha Sasuke quebrando o silêncio? Raras vezes isso acontecia.

- Não. – Ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos reprovando minha resposta, sem perde a pose de "eu não tenho sentimentos", que eu nunca entendi o motivo dele ter a adotado. – Fujibashi me convidou para a festa dela.

- Ela falou algo sobre só implicar com pessoas que ela considera como amigos. – Comentei. – Foi algo como "Com pessoas que não gosto eu sou deveras educada, e não perco meu tempo desperdiçando minha saliva. Prefiro poupar minhas palavras para as pessoas que tenho o mínimo de consideração." – Falei. Haha! Era ótimo te uma memória boa!

- Hum... – Sasuke se afastou simplesmente acenando um discreto "tchau", ele diferente de mim, não era alérgico a esportes. Na verdade de todo o grupo, eu sempre fui a única a não gostar de esportes. Bem, agora eu tinha Yue, que também era alérgica a eles.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Batucava a carteira com meu lápis. O fone do meu PSP muito bem escondido, e o meu aparelho também escondido. Sinceramente odeio a escola. Sempre odiei. Ano passado foi o único ano que cheguei a gostar dela, mas foi por causa de uma pessoa, e não por que repentinamente eu havia começado a me interessar pelo que os professores falavam. Não precisava prestar atenção no que eles diziam, tudo que sai da boca deles eu já tinha conhecimento. O sinal de termino das aulas tocou, peguei minha mochila e meu PSP, e sai da sala.

Eu tinha ódio do Uchiha. Ele havia se mudado para a cidade _dela_. Acho melhor começar a avaliar a hipótese que o universo me odeia e que conspira contra mim. Quando eu "decido" me apaixonar, ele a leva para longe de mim. Muito divertido... Porem eu seu que essas besteiras não existem. Forças cósmicas, destino e Deus... Tudo e besteira.

Nota mental... Eu tenho que matar minha irmã. Acho que peguei o mal dela de tagarelar em pensamentos...

Meu celular começou a tocar. Peguei o aparelho no bolso. "Número desconhecido".

- Alô? Quem esta falando?

_- Yo! Sou a Hanabi!_ – Já escutei esse nome... De onde mesmo? – _Sou amiga do seu primo Sasori. _– A... A amiga doida do primo... Mas ainda tinha outro lugar... – _E também sou irmã caçula da Hinata. _

- Hum... – E mesmo... Hinata já havia comentado da irmã lunática e do primo.

_- Eu tenho uma proposta "indecente" a lhe fazer._

- Que proposta? – Questionei.

_- De fazer você e minha Onee-chan ficarem juntos. Só que tem um porém._

_- Você esta parecendo a Ursula do filme da Pequena Sereia. – _Era uma voz ao fundo, e logo percebi como a de Deidara, o namorado do meu primo. _– Só falta pedir para ele cantar e você roubar a voz dele._

_- Quieto loiro de farmácia!_ – Foi perceptível que ela tampou o telefone e gritou. – _Você terá que seguir minhas instruções._

- A claro... Você já sabe quem eu sou? – Questionei. – Sab...

_- Sei. Sei perfeitamente quem e você. O que seu pai faz. Sei perfeitamente toda a sua ficha, como de sua irmã Temari e seu irmão Kankuro. Gaara-san, eu te conheço mais do que você possa imaginar. Se acha que sua família e perigosa, e por que ainda não me conheceu._

Quem essa garota acha que e? O poderoso chefão?

_- Hanabi... Você não e o poderoso chefão... – _Comentou. Dessa vez era meu primo que estava falando.

_- Saso-chan... Não esqueça que ela e uma terrorista! _– Agora era o exagerado do Deidara.

_- Bem, voltando a nossa conversa e ignorando esses dois..._

- O que você sabe exatamente sobre minha família, "cunhadinha"?

Escutei um risinho do outro lado da linha. Já havia percebido que as duas irmãs eram opostos a muito tempo, só pelos relatos de Hinata eu já percebia. Mas a caçula parecia ate que queria ser espiã desse jeito... Ela deve assistir muito desenho animado, com toda certeza deve passar a manhã toda assistindo "três espiãs de mais".

_**Buh *-***_ Vocês devem estar se perguntando (ou ñ) o que tem de tão de mais na familia do Gaara *-*

Bem, originalmente esse capitulo seria assim: Hinata encontra Sasuke, Sakura aparece, ai vem a parte dos biscoitos. Yue e Sasuke era coleguinhas. Hanabi ia começar a seguir Kiba pra tudo que e canto. Yue iria desafiar Sasuke pra uma partida de basketball e ia levar uma "surra", e mais coisas que esqueci...

Esse capitulo e sem sentido u.u  
Escrevi pq... Sei La, fiquei animada e.e'  
Acho que ele ñ ficou muito bom... Parece mais que sou eu ai narrando, e ñ a Hinata ou o Gaara... eu deixei meio espontâneo d+ ç.ç~ Eu sei que esse capitulo fico uma bolota podem me apredeja, vcs tem todo o direito ç.ç~

_**Aryel-Chan**_ Minha fofa... Não e o Gaara, e ia ser o Sasuke, mas acabei mudando... Espero que tenha gostado, mas em fim eu achei, como já disse, que ficou uma bolota ç.ç~

_**Millah-san**___Gomen, gomen, ñ e o Gaara/lindogostosomaravilhoso-kun i.i  
Bem... Narrei sendo o Gaara, mas ñ acho que ficou bom... Millah-san, onegai, me diz se ficou bom! Eu ñ to gostando! Tem algo errado eu sei que tem _ Preciso de sua opnião critica ç.ç  
A Yue vai ser uma personagem importante... E eu sinceramente não sei se faço ela ficar com alguém ou deixo ela pra titia... Estou pensando ainda...  
Né... espero que esteja bom, mas se ñ tiver ñ exite em falar ta? Eu altero na hora!

**Minna~  
Campanha, eu quero que me digam se o cap. Ta bom...  
Pq se ñ eu vou reescrever, pra deixar ele melhor.  
Prometo *-***

**Ja nee**


	9. Aviso

Como odeio sumir e não dizer por que, vou me explicar.

Tenho passado por muitas coisas ruins ultimamente, dês do ano passado para ser mais exata. E esta tola aqui presente, disse que 2010 havia sido o pior ano de toda sua vida. Mas pelo contrario, 2010 foi um ano maravilhoso para mim, aprendi muitas coisas, fiz muitas amizades, certo, ocorreram muitas coisas tristes, como por exemplo, perdi minhas 3 grandes amigas de uma vez. Só que eu fechei meus olhos para tudo de bom que ocorreu para mim naquele ano. E hoje, eu vejo que eu cresci muito aquele ano, e que fui uma tremenda idiota. Eu digo o contrario agora, mesmo com tudo que ocorreu 2010 foi um dos melhores anos de todos...

Se eu soubesse ano passado, metade das coisas que iria passar neste, eu nunca teria aberto a minha boca pra dizer "2010 foi o pior ano da minha vida". Minha melhor amiga se mudou para longe de mim, outro estado, e acabei ficando sem um dos meus pontos seguros, um dos poucos que me restaram. Minha mãe e meu pai foram assaltados, e poderiam ter sido mortos, o assalto foi na minha casa, nem no lugar que era para ser mais seguro, estamos realmente seguros. Em seguida discutições familiares, um tio com problema com drogas, depois de ter tido um ataque decidiu se interna, dois dias depois do meu aniversario. E agora, a quase 1 mês, meu avô vem morrendo aos poucos, e é muito difícil você acompanhar alguém que ama, que lhe ensinou tantas coisas, parti aos poucos.

Entre tantas outras coisas, que comparadas a estas, são tão pequenas, que para mim chegam a ser fúteis agora.

Mas, eu vejo também muitas coisas positivas este ano, como o surgimento de novas grandes amizades, e tenho uma prima que esta para nascer, irei ganhar mais uma pessoa para amar, e outras pequenas coisas... Mesmo sendo pequenas coisas, provavelmente já teria enlouquecido, com a pressão da escola, da família... Estes pequenos momentos de felicidade são o que tem me mantido firme no decorrer deste ano... Teve um momento que eu quase desisti, que eu realmente fraquejei, mas uma grande amiga me deu um tapa, dizendo que eu não poderia me comporta deste jeito, que eu não podia fraqueja, que eu deveria continuar caminhando, seguindo em frente. Ela e uma das poucas pessoas que sabe como estou me sentindo, pois ela esta passando por tantos problemas como eu.

Se não fosse isso, eu não teria percebido que estava sendo egoísta. Que eu comecei a me importa lentamente só comigo. E um momento destes devemos apoiar a todos, e não esperar que todos venham nos apoiar.

Hoje no meio da aula recebi uma ligação da minha mãe, ela pediu que eu restaurasse fotos antigas da família, para um painel que ira ter no funeral do meu avô. Ele esta vivo ainda... Mas ela me disse que não a nenhuma certeza que ele esteja vivo ate o anoitecer, chega uma hora que nem eu, que sou uma pessoa otimista sempre, que nasceu assim, consegue ser otimista e ver um lado positivo no que esta acontecendo.

Esse painel será minha ultima homenagem ao meu avô. E irei fazer ele com todo carinho e amor que tenho por ele.

Isso não e só um aviso, também e um desabafo meu... Não irei parar de escrever a fic, em borá eu ache que poucas pessoas realmente se importariam se eu deixa-se de atualizá-la para sempre, mas e para essas pessoas que estou deixando este aviso.

Bem, agradeço pela atenção de quem leu isso... E se não for pedir muito, peço que tenham um pouco mais de paciência comigo, sei que o que estou passando não e a pior coisa do mundo, porem e difícil, muito difícil.

Obrigada, ate a próxima.


End file.
